Noble Heart & Gold
by Leiagaya
Summary: Pourtant, une question la taraudait, occupant ainsi toutes ses pensées – qui était cette humaine parvenant à rivaliser avec elle ? Comment cette même humaine pouvait-elle avoir un cœur pur ? Et si les temps étaient inéluctablement entrain de changer...Retraçant les événements de la S2/S3 et l'alchimie entre le Général Amaya et le Chevalier d'Or Janai.


La brèche s'étendait à perte de vue devant la cavalière portant une lourde armure. Pivotant sur sa selle, elle fixa l'horizon. Ses prunelles dévisageaient avec nostalgie le royaume de Katolis. Inéluctablement, ses pensées se portèrent sur sa famille. Ô Sarai, pourrait-elle lui pardonner d'avoir laissé les garçons courir à leur destin. Bien sûr, Amaya avait mis tout mis en œuvre pour qu'ils soient en sécurité de par la présence discrète mais non pas moins rassurante de Corvus. De plus, elle s'était séparée de celui qu'elle pourrait considérer comme son meilleur ami, le commandant Gren, ayant une confiance aveugle en cet homme qui l'accompagnait depuis des années. Depuis, la mort de la Reine Sarai, ce jeune officier était devenu son point d'ancrage, celui qui la connaissait par cœur à présent. Ses compétences ne faisaient aucun doute, il donnerait sa vie pour Callum et Ezran, ainsi que pour la pérennité du royaume de Katolis. Elle soupira. A présent, c'est tout ce qui importait et la raison de sa présence en haut de cette corniche – protéger le royaume des Hommes de la terrible menace qui pesait sur eux.

Le général Amaya connaissait son devoir et s'y pliait avec une volonté de fer, rien ne pouvait la détourner de la juste cause. Cela, le Seigneur Viren le savait pertinemment. Si Amaya connaissait les recoins sombres de la personnalité ambitieuse du mage, il en allait de même pour celui-ci. Il savait qu'elle n'avait aucune confiance ne lui, que sa petite visite auprès du monument mortuaire de la Reine Sarai, n'était qu'un moyen de faufiler à travers sa faiblesse. Si, peut-être, il était réellement reconnaissant du sacrifice de sa sœur pour sauver sa vie, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'hésiterait pas à user de ce vicieux stratagème pour se rapprocher d'elle. La guerrière aguerrie avait bien compris qu'eux-mêmes étaient entrés dans une guerre froide. Elle l'avait exprimé sans détour à ses hommes. Viren les trahirait tôt ou tard. Sa soif de pouvoir ne faisait que s'accroître depuis la mort de l'époux de sa sœur, le Roi Harrow. Amaya craignait réellement une escalade de ses actions mais jusqu'à quel point ? Clairement, sa tentative de l'éloigner de Katolis ne lui plaisait guère.

Cependant, elle se trouvait là où elle devait être en ces temps incertains. Si, Sarai et elle avaient formé les meilleurs soldats des armées humaines, cela n'empêchait pas que sans leader, ils ne pourraient pas tenir cette position. Fatalement, celle-ci était vitale pour protéger tous les royaumes humains. Ses paupières se fermèrent un instant, lorsqu'elle les rouvrit ce fut pour se saisir avec détermination les rennes de son destrier et de s'immiscer dans la brèche béante et rougeoyante. Aussitôt, la chaleur l'étouffa. Elle avait beau y avoir passé des mois entiers, elle ne parvenait pas à s'habituer à cette sensation désagréable de chaleur tantôt sèche, tantôt humide. Son heaume n'aidait en rien, très vite, elle sentait déjà les gouttes de sueurs s'agglutinant sur son cuir chevelu. Elle ne renoncerait pas pour autant. Il était temps d'accomplir son devoir en temps que général de Katolis, de ce fait son serment ne pouvait pas être ignoré.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'un des passages longeant la corniche menant directement au bastion des humains. Il s'agissait de l'un des deux avant-postes que les troupes de Katolis se devaient de maintenir au prix de nombreux efforts face aux elfes du Soleil. Ceux-ci n'en restaient pas moins des guerriers féroces et contrairement aux humains, ne souffraient absolument pas de cet environnement. Cela pouvait très vite tourner en leur défaveur. Amaya ne pouvait pas laisser cela se produire. Il lui fallait rallier au plus vite les soldats postés au premier avant-poste afin d'établir de nouvelles stratégies militaires leur permettant de conserver cet avantage. Elle craignait en effet qu'au lieu de rester passive, l'armée des elfes ne se décide à attaquer la garnison. Dans ce cas, ce serait vraiment dramatique et plus aucune défense ne les empêcherait d'envahir Katolis et Duren. Chaque soldat présent gardait en tête qu'il faisait partie de cet unique rempart empêchant une guerre totale.

La générale serpentait prudemment le long de crevasse de lave. Evidemment, ses prunelles balayaient son chemin avec une précision d'aigle. Elle ne pouvait rien laisser au hasard comme l'un de ses sens lui faisaient défaut. Sarai s'était assurée qu'elle puisse compter à 110% sur les autres, notamment en situation critique de combat. Pour cela, sa reconnaissance envers son aînée serait éternelle. La défunte ne l'avait jamais abandonnée, ne lui avait jamais tourné le dos malgré sa situation d'handicap. Grâce à cela, Amaya avait pu suivre le même chemin emprunté par sa sœur, lui jurant fièrement fidélité quand celle-ci a abhorré la couronne royale pour la première fois. Sarai avait été tout pour elle, comme son phare dans la nuit – littéralement inséparables jusqu'à ce terrible jour où elle l'avait tragiquement perdue. C'est pourquoi, pour ses héritiers, la jeune femme comptait bien ne pas lui faire défaut.

Très vite, elle remarqua avec un soupçon de méfiance, des crevasses dans les parois. De quoi s'agissait-il ? D'un piège ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Sa monture se stoppa net, alors qu'elle glissait souplement au sol. Ses pas la menèrent devant l'étrange trou béant dans la roche. Étrange. Son instinct la poussa à la méfiance, comme si elle était observée. Elle fit un bond en arrière quand de la fumée s'en échappa, bien sûr, elle n'entendrait pas la menace. Contrariée mais surtout persuadée que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, elle s'empressa de se redresser. Ses cheveux s'étant hérissés sur sa nuque. Face à elle, se trouvait trois elfes du Soleil armés et prêts à en découdre, apparaissant au milieu de la brume. Ceux-ci ne perdirent pas un instant et donnèrent l'assaut et pour cela, elle n'avait pas besoin de les entendre.

Amaya était prête à les recevoir, bloquant et rendant coup pour coup. Très vite, en raison de son habileté au combat, elle reprit l'avantage. Ces guerriers ne semblaient pas savoir à qui ils avaient à faire. Le dernier assaillant lui donna plus de fil à retordre, étant certainement le plus expérimenté des trois. Ses coups frappaient lourdement son bouclier, la faisant reculer de plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à que dans sa précipitation l'elfe commette sa plus grande erreur. Un sourire vainqueur trônant sur ses lèvres, la générale l'envoya valser au fond du précipice. A peine, la jeune femme se remit en garde que face à elle, se trouvait une elfe fièrement campée sur ses positions. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qui venaient de lui donner l'assaut. La méfiance d'Amaya s'accrut en apercevant son épée littéralement forgée de feu, cela s'annonçait mal pour elle. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de tenir de propos pour comprendre l'une comme l'autre, qu'elles se trouvaient face à un adversaire digne de leur puissance.

_**« Humaine… »**_ lâcha froidement l'elfe, dans son armure éclatante, la défiant de ses yeux brûlants.

Amaya soutint son regard, sans lui répondre. Si l'elfe parut décontenancée de son absence de rhétorique, elle n'ajouta rien. Ses prunelles chargées de haine exprimaient facilement ses sentiments. Après cet échange de regard, le duel s'engagea violemment. L'elfe était très forte. Ses coups puissants faisaient trembler les muscles de l'humaine, qui pourtant ne lui laissait pas gagner de terrain. Amaya comprit rapidement qu'elle devait se sortir de cette situation rapidement alors que la chaleur de la lame se rapprochait dangereusement de son corps. Amaya saisit sa chance en apercevant une faille dans la garde de l'elfe solaire, mais celle-ci était prête à la parade. Elle contra habilement la lame humaine et afficha un air sûr d'elle en voyant celle-ci fondre comme neige au soleil. Les yeux d'Amaya s'écarquillèrent. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait face à une elfe dotée d'une telle puissance et d'une telle arme. Que pouvait-elle faire contre cette femme ? L'elfe sembla lire le doute et l'incrédulité dans les yeux de l'humaine.

**_« Tu vas perdre inéluctablement, humaine. »_** prôna-t-elle, dans un rictus, ses yeux semblant irradier littéralement.

Amaya ne pouvait que lui donner raison, mais ce n'en était pas une pour abandonner. L'humaine lui rendit un regard déterminé et agacé. Sans un regard pour son arme de poing, celle-ci en profita pour la lancer sur son assaillante dans un geste plus rageur que désespéré. Alors que la victoire semblait acquise à l'Elfe qui la narguait.

_**« Tu ne gagneras pas. »**_affirma-t-elle, refermant sa prise sur son épée, prête à lui donner le coup de grâce.

Amaya ne comptait pas rendre son bouclier pour autant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'élan de confiance de la guerrière flamboyante que la générale reprit le contrôle du combat. Celle-ci semblait être si certaine de l'avoir vaincu, car il lui ne restait que son bouclier à la main. Lentement, elle comprenait à la dure que celui-ci n'était qu'autre que l'arme de prédilection d'Amaya. Puisant dans les tréfonds de son énergie, l'humaine parvint au prix d'un effort colossal à repousser violemment l'elfe vers la crevasse. Celle-ci s'écrasa à quelques centimètres de basculer dans le nid de lave, qui l'aurait englouti sans un remord. Amaya avait rejoint son destrier et ne perdit pas un instant pour le lancer au galop vers le bastion humain. Peu importe l'étrange elfe, elle devait rejoindre ses troupes au plus vite. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Celui de l'elfe était féroce semblait brûler son dos. Quant à Amaya, elle ne pouvait pas prendre cette nouvelle menace à la légère. La puissance de l'elfe et son étrange aura l'inquiétait plus que de raison. L'elfe fixait la silhouette de l'humaine qui diminuait petit à petit.

Pourtant, une question la taraudait, occupant ainsi toutes ses pensées – qui était cette humaine qui parvenait à rivaliser avec elle ? Cela n'était que partie remise. Une humaine ne pouvait pas la déshonorer dans un combat singulier. Puis, elle s'empressa de rengainer son arme et disparaître dans un nouveau rideau de brume.


End file.
